1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to vehicle management systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle use control system and a control method adapted for the system.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is often supplied with two keys used to unlock and start up the vehicle. A person who needs to operate the vehicle has to have one of the keys to get access to and start up the vehicle, if he or she does not have the key, he or she will not be able to use the vehicle, even in emergency situations.
Therefore, what is needed is a vehicle use control system for unlocking a vehicle when there is no key to overcome the described shortcoming.